


thinking

by blackgingertea



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackgingertea/pseuds/blackgingertea
Summary: just small drabbles about kat thinking about adena and vice versaFlexing my writing skills because why not right





	1. Kat

Whenever she saw her, she could always smell the oud.

On most people, it came off too strong; a mismatch of character, where the oud seemed as a pretentious way to make themselves alluring or enigmatic.

But on Adena, oh god it worked _so well_.

It amplified her personality, made her so captivating, so irresistible, that Kat just couldn’t get enough of her.

So whenever she smelled oud, memories and emotions with and about Adena flooded her mind.

Everytime she was in her presence, Kat could feel that adrenaline rushing through her, a frantic energy spreading throughout her body. And yet, it was accompanied by this warm familiarity when she was with her, because it was just so easy to be with her. The laughs, the banter they shared, even the personal moments where you would think there’d be awkwardness but there isn’t any. 

When she saw Adena with Coco, nothing can describe the devastation she felt. That sinking feeling, the heart slowly breaking apart, fragment by painful fragment. Maybe it’s because she never saw it coming, trying to convince herself she was as hetero as they can get. That moment, however crushing, definitely cemented one thing.

She was _fucked_. 


	2. Adena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adena pov

**Rule #1: never fall for a straight girl**

Adena knows this by heart by now, ever since _that_ incident before she came out (it still causes her to shudder thinking about it, what with the outright rejection and dumped roses). Straight girls are a whole lotta trouble, and crushes on them almost always end up in heartbreak, save for the 1% who turn out to be actually bi or gay. 

Adena knows this by heart, reciting it so often the mantra has probably been seared into the back of her brain.

_Adena knows this by heart._

And yet, because Allah loves her so, everytime she sees Kat, there's always this swelling sensation in her chest, a slight quickening of the heart rate.

She thinks Kat smells of flowers, maybe jasmine, or gardenia, or some other prettily named flower, but that doesn't matter because Kat smells so wonderfully soft that it warms her to the toes. The sense of comfort is immediate when she's around her. Their playful banter, the concern they have for the other even though they barely know each other. 

Adena knows you don't just fall for someone like that. It just doesn't happen that way. You've got to know the person for like a good 6 months, before you move on to a deeper level of friendship, and _then_ you can _maybe_ start a relationship with them. 

But there's something so magnetic about Kat, she can't quite figure it out. 

There's also the whole issue that Adena is still attached. Even if she did like Kat, (and that 'if' is starting to seem less of a plausibility and more of a way for her to deny her feelings) she can't just ditch Coco, someone who has been by her side for as long as they've been together. It would be unfair to her.

...but wouldn't it be unfair to her regardless because she wouldn't be loving her equally because of her potential feelings for Kat?

Who is she kidding, she does like Kat. Maybe platonically, maybe romantically, it doesn't fucking matter because she knows she wants to be with Kat, comforting her through the shit she has gone through and telling her she'd be okay.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> comments are mega appreciated: anything you think is worth pointing out lmk and type that shit out yea


End file.
